First Halloween
by RaIn SpLaSh
Summary: Kaname goes to see his Yuuki on halloween and is in for a few surprises. This is my first fan-fiction, so please review so I know that I don't suck...


* * *

**First Halloween**

* * *

**I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters, If I did the story would not be NEARLY as amazing as it actually is.**

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

Several small children all decoratively dressed in ghost and witch costumes ran past me as I started the walk up the driveway. I turned my head to watch them run away with a faint curiosity. _Oh yes,_ _Its that human holiday, Halloween_. I chuckled slightly to myself at the thought of this ridiculous event, and even more so when a small boy, in what he apparently thought was a accurate vampire costume, ran past me.

"Hey Mister!" the "vampire" boy called over his shoulder as he dashed up the driveway towards my princesses house. "Great costume!" He grinned, showing off his fake vampire teeth before running eagerly towards the house.

" okay," I growled sarcastically under my breath "My teeth apparently look fake, good to know."

I sighed and made my way past rows of glowing jack o' lanterns and fake tombstones to the front door as the small group of kids yelled "Trick or Treat!" at the top of there lungs.

The door swung open and my heart jumped into my throat. A small 8 year old girl with long chocolate brown hair was standing in the doorway with a huge, beautifully breath-taking smile.

"Yuuki" I called gently as she gave the last child his candy. Her head shot up, and when she saw me a adorable pink blush crept on to her cheeks and her large mahogany eyes widened magnificently, putting the night stars to shame with their brightness.

"KANAME-SAMA!" yuuki yelled loudly as she bounded over to me and joyfully leapt into my waiting arms. I twinged a bit at the addition of -sama to my name, but decided to let it pass, since it was a holiday. A insulting fraud of one, perhaps, but a holiday none the less.

"Happy Halloween Yuuki." I said quietly as I stroked her hair and she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I sighed contently, wanting to keep her in my arms forever. But, I knew I couldn't, _at least not yet, _I thought to myself as I set her down.

That was when I noticed something odd, her hand was pink and fuzzy. I looked down to see that my little Yuuki was wearing the cutest pink bunny costume, with a large heart on the stomach, that matched her personality flawlessly._ How did I not notice that?_ I wondered, slightly flabbergasted.

"Yuuki" I sighed in a breathy voice "you look adorable!"

_If the chairman keeps dressing her up in stuff like this, one day Im going to wind up jumping her. Or maybe, she might jump me. _I smirked, as several _interesting_ mental pictures ran across my mind. _**No!**_ I silently scolded myself, pushing the dream away, _get those thoughts out of your head_.

I could **not **risk being in that mental state, especially if I wanted to spend time with her. I knew all to well that if I continued in that thought pattern my thirst for her blood would most likely become _irresistible_ and I couldn't afford to go there again. For there had already been several close calls in the past, times when the chairman had asked me to watch Yuuki while he had to run out. Leaving us alone, and her_ vulnerable._

It didn't help either that some where in my mind I knew that no matter how many times I warned myself to stop those thought, or how many times I scolded myself for having them, It wouldn't make any difference. Because no matter what, I would only thirst for her blood, her honey-sweet, luscious, thick blood. My throat started to tingle uncomfortably.

_Dang, this is going to be hard _I realized, sighing aloud.

"Do you really like it Kaname-sama?" Yuuki asked with a baby toothed smile bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I love it." I replied blinking down at her and feeling my throat burn painfully.

"Really? I like it too!" She giggled "The chairman got it for me last week and he's let me wear it to bed every night since then, but don't worry, we've washed it a lot too...." Yuuki rambled on absent-mindedly.

But as cute and lively as she was, It seemed that I just couldn't focus, even though I normally paid a great amount of attention to her, I was just _so thirsty. _

My hungry eyes drifted down to her neck of their own accord. It was just so tempting, so smooth, so perfect.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I vaguely registered that the chairman looking curiously at me from across the room. I met his gaze and became aware of the fact my eyes must have been glowing red, because every thing was covered in a red haze.

The chairman smiled lightly in understanding.

"Yuuki-chan" The chairman said, interrupting her excited ramblings "Why don't you go get ready to go, I need to talk with Kaname-kun about something, okay?"

" 'kay!!!!" Yuuki sang loudly as she raced up stairs. When yuuki was safely upstairs and out of sight the chairman reached in a drawer and held out something. I took it, moving stiffly, realizing that they were blood tablets.

"What did you tell her to get ready for?" I asked curiously while downing back 4 blood tablets without water. I made a face, _these things are just so bland..._

"Well..." The chairman started mischievously "I kinda told her that if you showed up, _you_ would take her trick or treating. I didn't actually think that you would come today though, I just _really_ didn't want to have to take her" He explained lost in his thoughts. "you don't mind, do you?"

"No it's okay, I'll take her. But don't tell her something if you think its not going to happen." I snapped while swallowing a few more blood tablets, just to be safe. "and did you really have to dress her up like that!"

"Ha ha, It thought you would like it!" The chairman laughed.

_It's like he wants me to bite her! _I thought incredulously, I was about to start yelling at him when Yuuki ran down stairs and skidded into the doorway, hitting her head with a loud _KLUNK!_. The chairman and I both winced at the sound and rushed to help her up.

"Kaname-sama are you ready to go?!!" She said excitedly, shaking off the fall like it was nothing.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. It seamed that no matter what, she was always happy, all ways smiling, _thats why you love her_ I silently told myself. I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest with that thought, I didn't want to just think how much I loved her, I wanted to show her, I wanted to hold her and kiss her, like in the old days. _ One little bite could solve that._ Some part of my mind teased.

_No,_ _not yet_. I reasoned, slightly aggravated with myself, _but some day. Then we can be together, forever._

With that I instinctively reached out encasing her small hand in my own, as if by drawing her closer to me I could make time speed up and bring her back to my arms.

"Kaname-sama?" she questioned at the sudden contact. I smiled down at her.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, I've never been Trick or Treating before." I said watching her eyes widening with shock and concern at my "terrible" plight.

"NEVER!?" she yelled, most likely breaking the sound barrier and flailing her arms desperately. "Then we've got to make sure you get lots of candy to enjoy!"

I smirked.

"It's not candy that i'll enjoy the most, Its getting to spend time with you." I said as I looked down at her, eager to see her reaction.

She shifted her gaze towards the ground, trying to conceal her blush from me, but it was of no use. She turned redder than a tomato, the blush covering her face from ear to ear. _Well, if I can't drink her blood I suppose its just as good knowing that I still have that certain effect on her. _I thought smugly to myself.

_God, she's cute when she blushes. Of course, than again, you think that about everything she says and does_. I gently reminded myself,_ Like how she rubs her eyes when she's tired or how she dances to no music and doesn't care who's watching. _I thought letting my mind wander aimlessly

I shifted my gaze toward the wall imagining what her smiling face was going to look like as we went to solicit candy from her neighbors.

" w-well we should get going now, I-I think." She stuttered in the attempt to bring the conversation back to a more comfortable level for her.

With that Yuuki grabbed my hand and pulled me off into a night filled with, zombies, monsters, witches and _vampires _in order to fill our bags to the brim with candy_. _Chatting lightly about her day and other random topics that she thought of. We continued on like that for a good couple of hours, with us going from door to door collecting candy, stickers and the occasional plastic ring all while making sure that we went to _every _house. I smiled contently at her gleeful expression as she examined a sparkling witch sticker with wonder, never in this life or my last one, had I ever thought that I would spend my first Halloween holding the hand of the girl I loved more than any one else in the _entire_ world.

Of course then again, I never assumed that after I died the monster Rido would resurrect me either.

_In some ways_, I thought absent-mindedly, _Im almost grateful that Rido was born, grew up to be the monster he was, and resurrected me. Because, _I turned to look back at Yuuki, who had started digging through her candy bag, _If he hadn't brought me back to life, I wouldn't have ever met Yuuki, I would have never been happy. Of course then again, he's the whole reason the she doesn't know who I am. _I frowned lightly, my thoughts becoming more evil with each passing moment.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki said happily, pulling me out of my dark musings as she tugged on my shirt. She lifted a small hand and pointed down the street. "Look!"

I followed her finger down the road and to the back of a line leading up to the door of a old home, with a lawn scattered with tomb stones, spider webs and fake skeletons. Above the door was a sign that read in red dripping paint, "Haunted House."

"Can we go there, Kaname-sama?"

"Uh, Yuuki, Im not sure if we should. I don't want you to get nightmares tonight." I replied knowing that this conversation was going nowhere good, fast. Yuuki shot me a glare and pouted her lips.

"Why do you assume its me who will get the nightmares? Maybe you'll get them." She pouted so cutely that I couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Are you sure you really want to go up there?"

"Yes!" She shouted as she grabbed her candy in one hand, me in the other and started the walk down the road, dragging me along with her.

After a few minutes walk, we arrived at the short line in front of the house. _I wonder if this will be alright. _I turned to look down at Yuuki, frowning. "Yuuki-"

"Hey!" A tall brutish looking teenager jeered from behind us, cutting me off mid-sentence. "It's good that your going through the house with the little girl, that way you can hold on to someone when you get scared. What is she, your girlfriend?" He taunted, smirking.

Yuuki blushed red and directed her eyes toward the ground, as if she hoped that it would some how make her invisible.

_Normally, _I thought as I turned stiffly to face the boy, _I would ignore this kind of thing but,_ I took one last quick glance at Yuuki,_ no one gets away with treating her like that. Ever._

I let my eyes slowly change from brown to glowing blood-red, while giving off the coldest, heart stopping aura I could muster.

"Its my opinion that your the one who will be scared tonight. _If _you even make it out of the House, that is." I smirked showing off my fangs, catching my lip on them slightly in the process, so that they dripped my own blood.

"Im kinda hungry, you know?" The boy stumbled back in shock, his eyes widening in fear and stuttering helplessly. I kept my eyes locked with the boy's as I took a step forward and narrowed my eyes. "Run."

He bolted away from me and towards the main road as fast as he could manage, tripping a few times in the process, I laughed coldly.

"Kaname-sama" a small voice spoke from beside me, pulling my attention away from the boy. I turned back to Yuuki who stood, trying desperately to pull her hand away from my own, looking cautiously up at me.

"Oh, _Yuuki_." I spoke gently letting go of her hand, and realizing that I had scared her too. I kneeled down to be eye level with her, and she backed up a few steps, each one sending a shot of pain through my heart. "Im sorry," I said softly "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to get that boy to leave us alone. Im sorry."

_Oh god, please let her see that Im not going to hurt her,_ I pleaded wordlessly hoping that see would see in my eyes that what I was saying was true. Yuuki took a tentative step towards me, touching a slightly shaking hand to my cheek and searching my eyes. _ Please don't be scared of me...don't hate me..._

She took one last look in my eyes and then, to my total relief, jumped at me giving me a tight hug and a warm smile.

" 'Kay, I believe you." She took a step back and bowed. "Thank you for scaring that mean boy away for me."

_She is so cute. _I sighed in relief.

"Next!" the man at the front door called. I stood up swiftly, setting her back on the ground.

"Are you ready?" I questioned taking her hand in my own, waiting for her small hesitant nod before proceeding.

~15 minutes later~

I stepped out of the Haunted house with Yuuki clinging desperately to my leg, as if she were lost at sea and I was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

"Yuuki, you can look now, we're out side." I told her gently, stroking her hair. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

The second I said that yuuki, to my surprise, unlatched herself from my pant leg, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Who said I was scared!" She cried incredulously." I was...Protecting you!"

I have to admit, not many things in this life catch me off-guard, but that certainly did.

"You were, what?"

"Ya!" she pouted, starting to blush "I t-thought you might be scared s-so I hugged you, so you wouldn't..be...scared" She finished lamely, in a small voice that sounded suspiciously close to tears.

I smiled slightly, and opened my arms to accept her. Yuuki looked up teary-eyed from the ground and launched herself at me. I picked her up, shifting her slightly so I could get a better hold on her and started walking down the street.

"Lets get you back home, okay"

She nodded into my shoulder. The whole walk home I quietly whispered things like "your safe", "It's okay I've got you" and "don't worry, I'll protect you" into her hair, while she shivered, clinging to my chest.

I felt certain a sense of importance as I said those words, for I knew they were all true, and they always would be. I _would_ protect her, no matter what.

Eventually her arms which for the most part of the walk had been locked in a choker hold around my neck, became limp as sleep took her over, and her breathing evened out. The gentle tapping of my footsteps rocking her to sleep.

Once we were back at the chairman's house, I carried her gently up the steps and tucked her in under the covers on her bed, pulling off the hood of her bunny costume, so she could get a better night's sleep. I glanced one more time upon her gently sleeping face, and stroked her hair not knowing if it would be a few weeks, or even a few months before I would be able to see her again.

I sighed and turned to walk out of the room, figuring that I would have to leave some time and if I waited any longer, I might not leave at all, when a small fuzzy, pink hand grabbed me.

"Kaname-sama, please don't leave me." She pleaded sleepily, I knelt down beside the bed, taking her hand in my own. I brushed a light kiss on her palm, and met her sleepy gaze one last time before she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

And Yuuki could have sworn she felt someone with light feather touches brush her cheek and whisper as softly as the wind rustling through the trees.

_I will NEVER leave you, My princess._

_

* * *

How was it??? This was my very first fan-fiction and Im REALLY nervous it sucked so PLEASE review!!!!!!!_


End file.
